Only One
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: Eric reflects on his and Natalia's relationship. Songfic. EricxNatalia.


**A/N:** This just came to me. Like last night when I was watching Season 4 with my brother. Songfic. The whole pregnancy scare never happened and so they continued to date inexclusively. Ryan asked her out, like in the show, and they both realized that they would never do it again. Eric did give him the money and the next day he went up to Natalia and told her they needed to talk. They talked and started to date exclusively. A couple months later, they broke up. This is all Eric. Flashbacks of when they were dating, thoughts, memories, and even a little bit of what's happening around him.

**A/N2: **The song is called "Only One" by Yellowcard.

**A/N3:** So, I know that it might seem bad, but it gets better (I hope)

**Disclaimer: **I do own my OC, John Marron. I don't own CSI: Miami or the song. Sadly. But my birthday is in less than a month. So anyone who does own CSI: Miami, it would be a great gift to give to someone. _Hint Hint_.

**A/N4:** Flashbacks will be in italics. The song will be in bold.

* * *

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

"_I saw you yesterday. With the girl." Natalia looked like she was going to cry._

"_It meant nothing. Nothing, Natalia. She kissed me." Eric ran his fingers through his hair._

"_And you didn't try to stop it." Natalia choked back a sob._

"'_Talia. Don't you understand? She came up and kissed me. I love you." Eric threw his hands up in exasperation._

"_I…I…I can't do this, Eric. I'm sorry." Natalia let a tear fall down her cheek. Eric reached out to wipe it off her face and she turned around to walk away._

_Eric watched her walk away and then threw a punch at the wall. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain in his heart._

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know**

Eric knew he screwed up. With Natalia, everything had seemed right in his world. He had felt happy, even after his sister died.

But then Gloria had went and kissed him and Natalia had seen. God, he had been ready to kill Gloria.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**

_Eric and Ryan walked down the hall and saw a figure hunched over herself on a bench._

"_I'll catch up with you later, man." Eric called as he broke into a jog towards the figure._

"_Yeah, whatever." Ryan walked away from him, still holding onto the evidence envelope he was taking to Calleigh._

"'_Talia. What's wrong?" Eric sat down next to her. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes._

"_Nick. He…He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Memories……brought back." She shivered and Eric pulled her in his arms._

"_I am promising you that he will never hurt you again." Natalia smiled in his arms as he kissed her forehead._

"_Come on. Let's go steal some of Ryan's ice cream." Eric lead her to the break room, keeping his arms around her at all times._

**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

Eric walked out of the elevator, coming in from lunch with one of his older sisters, Claudia. She had been in town for the day and wanted Eric to come visit them. She had been excited to see him and so had her 3-year-old daughter, Eric's godchild, Stefania. Originally, they started talking about Claudia's new pregnancy, but had ended up discussing Natalia.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard her laugh. God, he loved how she laughed. She was talking to one of the lab techs that Eric recognized to be named as John Marron.

Not able to stand watching her laugh, Eric turned down the hallway and went into Calleigh's Ballistics Office, knowing he would find some comfort in one of his best friends.

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

_He had been trying to talk to her for weeks. Every time she would try to talk to him, he would avoid her and vice versa. _

_Each time even one of the lab techs or one of the other officers got close to her, he was ready to strangle them. He noticed Dan Cooper spending a lot of time with her. Or at least trying to. Somehow, she always managed to shake him away._

_This was killing him. He had to do something about this._

**Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone**

_Natalia laughed as he twirled her around and pulled her into his arms_

"_I love Christmas." She squealed, which made him laugh._

"_I love you." He said, pulling her even closer and kissing her._

"_I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist and together they walked down the beach, towards the sunset._

Eric gave a small smile as he remembered the last time he remembered being really, truly happy in a long time. Gloria had gone and destroyed everything the next day. And now, Eric knew exactly what he had to do.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one**

Eric spotted her walking down the hallway. It was a little sooner than he would have liked to gone up to her, but this was the moment he was looking for.

He walked over to her.

"Natalia." Her name rolled off of his tongue and she looked straight up at him.

"Eric." She whispered.

"We need to talk."

"Ok." She nodded.

**My only one**

He grabbed her arm and led her to a corner.

"How've you been?" She asked him, still in a whisper.

"Good. Actually, great. Since I've come to a great realization."

**My only one**

"And what would that be?"

"I love you 'Talia. Always have. Always will." Natalia tilted her head to the right.

**My only one**

Eric bent down on his knee and took out a little box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Natalia looked at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"Natalia?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes. I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Keeping her in his arms, she held out her left hand.

"It's pretty." She said. "Gorgeous, actually."

"Gorgeous woman, gorgeous ring." Eric pulled her closer to him.

**You are my only, my only one**

**

* * *

**

**A/N5: **wow lots of a/n's in this story. well i promise that this is the last one. If you've read one of my stories before, you know that I love reviews. Soooooo, as one of the A/N's or the disclaimer said, I love birthday presents hehe jk


End file.
